


have yourself a merry little Christmas

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Lovesick Eddie, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: “It’s really nice to meet you too Mrs Tozier,” Eddie said softly, hugging her back. “A little.”“Call me Maggie, I insist.” She smiled and stepped back. “We’ve set up the bedroom for you two, so please go freshen up, have a nap and we’ll call when dinner is ready. I’m so glad that you decided to join us, Eddie.”Her warm and loving nature towards him made Eddie’s heart hurt at the fact that he was lying to her. He wasn’t Richie’s boyfriend and really, he had no real right merging himself into their family.It was going to be a long two weeks.(or the continuation of the fake dating Christmas fic I started)





	have yourself a merry little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mseg_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mseg_21/gifts).



> IT Secret Santa 2018 contribution for @Jem-Carstairs-Is-Perfection. Hope you like it doll!

“Fucking fuckity fuck.”

Those were the words that broke Eddie’s concentration and he looked over towards the source, his colleague and friend, Richie. He pushed his glasses up his nose and turned his attention completely to his colleague, trying to hold back the smile that took over his face whenever he even _thought_ ****about him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his hands. “If you made a mistake I’m sure we can fix it.”

Richie looked up and Eddie swore that he saw his eyes sparkle as they landed on him, “Oh no Eds, it’s not a work thing,” Richie explained and flashed him a smile. “But thank you for your concern.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at the nickname, “What have I told you about calling me that?”

“You love it really, you can’t lie to me,” Richie grinned, leaning over to tap Eddie’s glasses above his nose and push them back up his face. His nose twitched in response and he swallowed thickly, willing his face not to heat up. “Anyways, it’s not a work thing. It’s a family thing.”

“I thought you got on well with your family?” Eddie asked, frowning and scooting closer to Richie on his chair. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Richie laughed and shook his head, running his fingers through his curls, “Unless you want to be my boyfriend over the holidays then I don’t think there is anything you can do to help.”

At Richie’s words, Eddie choked on the air that he breathed as he stared at him with wide eyes, “What?”

“My parents,” Richie started. “I love them to pieces, of course I do they’re my mom and dad but...the past few years around this time of year they tend to get nosy about what’s going on in my personal life. They ask about whether I’m seeing anyone and every year I tell them no, and that if I was I’d tell them.” He scooted closer on his own chair so he was sitting directly across from Eddie. “I just got a text from my mom, asking if I’d be joined by anyone this year so they could order in the food.”

“Oh,” Eddie said quietly and he bit down on his inner cheek. Out of all the holidays in the year, Christmas was actually Eddie’s favourite growing up. His dad always went above and beyond to give Eddie the perfect Christmas, but since he passed away a few years ago, things had changed. His mother hated the holiday, as well as Eddie’s life choices, which drove a wedge between them. Now, Eddie spent Christmas in his apartment, alone.

“Normally, I’d just tell her that once again, I don’t have anyone but...I’m tired of disappointing her,” Richie sighed. “What a pickle.”

“Richie...I doubt you’re disappointing your parents. I’m sure they’d want you to be with someone that you were in love with, not someone just because they want you to be with someone.” Eddie explained. He was silent for a while and maybe it was the pout on Richie’s face or something deep inside his gut, but he started talking again. “But if you really don’t want to spend the holidays alone...I don’t have any plans…”

Richie’s head shot up and his eyebrows were raised, “You’re not going home for Christmas?” He asked, and Eddie shook his head. “Why not?”

“My mother and I don’t get along. She doesn’t approve of my sexuality and if I go back home, I don’t think she’d ever let me leave. I just got out by the skin of my teeth.” Eddie explained. Sure, he and Richie had gotten close over the seven months they had been sharing an office space, but Eddie wasn’t one to talk about his mother openly. However, he trusted Richie. “My dad passed away my senior year. Cancer.”

“Oh Eds, I’m so sorry,” Richie whispered, placing a hand over Eddie’s and squeezed. “You really want to come to California with me?”

“Beats spending another Christmas alone in my apartment with cheap take out,” Eddie said quietly. “But only if you want. I don’t want to come with you if deep down I annoy you.”

Richie stared at him, almost like a gaping fish, “Eds, have I ever said or done anything to make you believe that I don’t old you in the highest regard?” He spoke in a fake English accent, making Eddie snort. “Seriously, you’re the one person that keeps me sane here and don’t think for a second that I don’t love our late after-work drinks.”

With a smile, Eddie held out his hand, “Then consider me your boyfriend for the next two weeks.” Even though he knew it was fake, and they were in no way really dating, Eddie couldn’t control the way his heart began to thud against his ribcage.

Especially when Richie flashed him that smile that made his insides melt.

“You are a lifesaver, Eddie Spaghetti. A real lifesaver,” he winked and Eddie glared at him.

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

* * * * *

In his twenty four years of life, Eddie had never been to the west coast of the States, so you could imagine his surprise when he stepped off of the plane in California to find it somewhat warm. Warm. In  _December._

“It’s like I’ve entered an alternate universe,” he muttered, shedding his coat and tying it around his waist. Next to him Richie barked out a laugh and threw an arm over his shoulder.

“I told you, it never snows here,” Richie winked and Eddie’s stomach flipped.

Once they collected their bags, they headed to the arrivals lounge where Richie’s dad would be there to pick them up. On the flight over, they had discussed a game plan, with Richie declaring that he would do nothing that Eddie found uncomfortable. However, Eddie was quick to let Richie know that he would tell him if he was uncomfortable, but otherwise he was game for anything.

He must be stupid to tell Richie not to stand close to him, or hold his hand, or god forbid _kiss_ ****him.

As they stepped out into arrivals, Richie raised his hand in a greeting and Eddie followed his gaze to a man that could be no other than his father. They looked so similar it was insane. His father walked over to them and pulled Richie into a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you son,” Went said as they parted and he turned his attention to Eddie. “And you must be Eddie. It’s so nice to meet you and we’re happy to have you for the holidays.”

‘Thank you for having me, Mr Tozier,” Eddie said softly and shook his hand.

“Oh please, call me Went. Anyone who can put up with Richie and his quirks is family to us,” Went grinned and patted Eddie on the shoulder. “How about we get all these bags into the car and head home? Your mother’s been slaving in the kitchen and stressing about making everything perfect.”

Richie rolled his eyes and helped his dad put the bags into the trunk before holding open the door for Eddie to slide into the back. He joined him a few moments later and then, with no prompting at all, laced their fingers together. “So mom’s being...mom then?”

“Basically,” Went said with a laugh as he pulled out of the airport and onto the highway. “So Eddie, how do you put up with Richie?”

“ _Dad_.” Richie stressed. ‘We’ve been in the car for less than ten minutes. Can’t you wait a little before you grill us about our relationship?”

“Can’t blame a man for being curious!” Went grinned before focusing on the road. Richie settled back in the car and Eddie carefully rested his head on his shoulder.

Richie shifted so Eddie could get more comfortable, “Tired?” He asked and Eddie nodded his head, closing his eyes.

‘Longest flight I’ve ever been on,” he whispered.

“You can have a nap when we get to the house, it’ll be awhile before dinner is even close to being ready,” Richie explained and Eddie nodded.

They fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the car journey, which wasn’t that long and soon enough they were pulling up at what Eddie could only assume was Richie’s family home. It was bigger than he imagined and he had to swallow his gasp...Richie’s family were _rich._ ****They got out the cars and their bags were dumped in the foyer by Went and Richie, as Eddie looked around the place in awe. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Richie call his name the first time.

“Eds?” Eddie turned his head and blinked a few times. “Okay?”

“Mhm,” he nodded, moving to Richie’s side. “You have a lovely home.”

Richie didn’t get a chance to response as a woman's voice called down the hall in excitement, “Richie!” From the top of the stairs, Richie’s mother Maggie appeared and she rushed down the steps, pulling her son into a tight hug. “Oh sweetheart I’ve missed you!”

“Hi mom, missed you too,” Richie said fondly, hugging her back.

Maggie Tozier was what Eddie could describe as a breath of fresh air. She was considerably shorter than both Richie and Went, and she had a smile so warm it would melt the coldest of hearts. When she pulled away from Richie she turned to Eddie, her arms wrapping around him in a hug. “Oh Eddie, it’s so nice to meet you sweetheart! We’ve heard so much about you. Are you tired?”

“It’s really nice to meet you too Mrs Tozier,” Eddie said softly, hugging her back. “A little.”

“Call me Maggie, I insist.” She smiled and stepped back. “We’ve set up the bedroom for you two, so please go freshen up, have a nap and we’ll call when dinner is ready. I’m so glad that you decided to join us, Eddie.”

Her warm and loving nature towards him made Eddie’s heart hurt at the fact that he was lying to her. He wasn’t Richie’s boyfriend and really, he had no real right merging himself into their family.

It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * * * *

It was just after seven when Maggie called the two of them down for dinner and Eddie could safely say he was starving. His stomach was rumbling all the way down the stairs and even got the final say when he sat down at the table. Luckily, it wasn’t loud enough to gain the attention of Richie’s parents, or even Richie himself.

“Help yourself Eddie, there is enough food here for everyone,” Went said before filling his plate up with food.

Eddie waited until both Went and Maggie had gotten their helping but Richie insisted that he go before him, and he filled up his plate with some roast potatoes, turkey and vegetables. “It looks lovely Mrs T- I mean Maggie.”

“Let’s hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Maggie laughed, smiling warmly at Eddie before she began to tuck into her dinner.

She was right, the food did indeed taste as good as it looked. The meat was full of flavour and the roast potatoes were cooked just right to make them crispy on the outside, but nice and soft on the inside. It was like heaven had exploded in Eddie’s mouth.

“This is delicious,” Eddie breathed as he swallowed, gathering up another forkful. In his life, he’d had many a turkey dinner, but this one had to be top of the list.

They ate the remainder of their dinner in somewhat silence, with the odd comment being made by Richie. When all the food was gone, Maggie stood up to gather the plates so they could be put in the dishwasher, leaving Richie, Eddie and Went at the table.

“So Eddie, you work with Richie is that right?” Went asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Eddie nodded his head, taking a drink of water.

“That’s right, we both work for a magazine. Richie is the editor and I’m the Agony Aunt. We have desks right next to each other,” Eddie explained and sent Richie a small smile.

“Yeah, but that wasn’t always meant to be the arrangement. The other editors all sit in their own circle, but when Eddie was hired he was going to have to sit alone,” Richie added, reaching a hand over to squeeze Eddie’s over the table, making his stomach explode with butterflies. “So I moved all my stuff to his desk to make him more comfortable and...I never left.”

“That’s so sweet,” Maggie cooed as she walked back into the dining room. “You two sound like you’re made for each other. How long have you been working together now?”

“It’ll be three years next month,” Eddie supplied. Three years since Richie Tozier crashed into his life and turned his quiet world upside down. Regardless of how difficult it was pining for him, he’d rather have that than not have Richie at all.

“Why haven’t you invited him home before now, Richard!” Maggie gasped and Richie flushed, rubbing the back of his next.

“Well. Eddie had other plans mom, and we only got together a few months back.” Richie answered, his voice cracking. “You know, after the years of pining, right Eds?”

Eddie swallowed thickly and nodded his head. “Yeah. That’s right, Rich.”

Once all the plates were washed and cleared, Eddie couldn’t hold back the yawn that broke through and he covered his mouth in shock. “I-”

Maggie laughed brightly and shook her head, “Oh darling don’t worry, living with these two I’ve gotten used to hearing much worse. Believe me. You’ve both had a long day and we have plenty of time to spend together over the next two weeks. Off you go to bed, the both of you. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Richie stretched and placed his arm casually around Eddie’s shoulders, nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, I think it’s time we hit the hay. Love you mom, dad. See you in the morning.” With that, he lead Eddie out of the room and up the stairs to their room.

Eddie took a seat on the bed and closed his eyes, his body catching up with the exhausting the day had brought. “I’m so sleepy,” he whispered, falling back against the sheets. From across the room, he heard Richie laugh as he closed the door, sliding the lock into place.

“Come on, sleeping beauty. You need to get ready for bed. Can’t sleep in your clothes,” he laughed and Eddie groaned, sitting back up and reaching for his pyjamas that he set out on his suitcase earlier that day. Just as he did so, a sudden realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

“There’s only one bed.”

Richie blinked at him from the other side of the bed and he nodded his head, “Uh, yeah...I’m sorry I didn’t think…”

Eddie felt stupid all of a sudden, of course there was only one bed. “No...no you shouldn’t have had to. We’re dating. Of course there’s only one bed. I’m just tired.”

“Does it make you uncomfortable? The one bed?” Richie asked and Eddie was quick to shake his head.

“No! No it’s fine, honestly!”

Richie stared at him for a few moments before he nodded his head and reached down to pull off his shirt. Eddie averted his gaze, trying to control himself from looking at the way Richie’s body looked as he stretched, his tanned skin shining in the dim light of the room. He focused on sorting out his clothes and quickly gathered his nightwear into his arms and darted for the bathroom.

He closed the room and came face to face with his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were blown wide and his cheeks flushed red. He could hear his heart beating in his chest and he was sure that that if it kept up that rhythm, he’d be in hospital with heart problems. Eddie made quick work of brushing his teeth, washing his face, and taking his contacts out. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and slid his glasses onto his face before rejoining Richie out in the bedroom.

The sight that he was met with was not what he expected. Instead of being under the covers at the top of the bed, Richie was under them at the foot. “What are you doing?”

“Well, it’s a compromise to sharing a bed, you can sleep with your head at the top, and I’ll sleep with mine at the bottom!” Richie grinned and Eddie walked over to the bed, his nose scrunching up. He carefully sat his glasses on the nightstand and slipped into bed.

“So I have to stare at your feet all night?” Eddie asked, teasing. “Suppose, beats looking at your face.”

“Eds gets off a good one!” Richie chuckled. “G’night Eds.”

Eddie reached over and flicked off the light, settling back into the bed. “Goodnight Richie.”

* * * * *

The first week in the Tozier household passed by in a flash and soon it was the 22nd of December with Christmas just around the corner. They were planning on spending Christmas there and the few days following before heading back to New York for New Years. Eddie spent the first week getting to know Richie’s parents, and subsequently, learning more about Richie.

It was a harsh reality to think that this was all pretend, and by the end of next week everything would go back to the way it was and Eddie would be left pining from Richie from afar once more. They hadn’t even talked about what they would tell Richie’s parents when they got back to New York. Would they pretend to date for their sake? Or would they have a dramatic break up?

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hands covering his eyes and Richie’s voice in his ear. “Surprise!” He pulled his hands away and came into Eddie’s sight, a grin on his lips. “You were deep in thought...you okay?”

Eddie nodded his head, smiling back and leaning back against the kitchen counter. “Just daydreaming. What are you so excited about?”

“Well Eds, you and I have a very important job to do today. Every year my mom donates to the local children's hospital by baking cookies. This year she’s so swamped so I offered our services!” Richie grinned. “You up for the challenge, Kaspbrak?”

“Hell yes I am!” Eddie grinned, clapping his hands. “I love baking cookies.”

“That’s what I like to hear Eds!” Richie grinned and they made quick work of setting up the kitchen. As Richie sat the rest of the ingredients out on the table, Eddie tied his apron around his waist, one that was very fitting for him. It read: _**I’m not short! I’m concentrated awesome!**_

Richie’s own apron read: **_The last time I cooked, hardly anyone got sick!_**

“Where did you get these?” Eddie asked, trying to contain his laughter at the ridiculousness of it all. Richie turned his head as he struggled with the flour, and as he opened his mouth to answer, the bag popped open, sending a puff of flour into the air and onto Richie’s face.

Eddie burst into another round of giggles, his arm covering his stomach and he pointed to his face, “Uh, Rich, you’ve got a little…”

Richie looked over at him then, his eyes challenging and Eddie stopped laughing, backing up. “And where do you think you’re going?” Richie asked and he dipped a hand into the flour.

“Richie...don’t you da-” Eddie never even got to finish the sentence as Richie threw the flour at him, covering his hair, face and glasses, as well as some of his apron in the white substance. “Richie!”

“Even stevens!”

Eddie wiped his face and shook his head with silent laughter. “Enough games, lets bake these cookies.”

With the instructions sitting between them, they worked together to make a batch of cookie dough each. With the leftovers, they were quick to dig in, almost licking the bowl clean. It was something that Eddie was never allowed to do at home, due to all the possible germs his mother feared he’d catch, so he indulged himself a little.

Once their batter was rolled out, Richie got the cookie cutters and they made quick work of making their cookies and sitting them on the baking tray to cook. When they were done, Richie slid them into the oven and set the timer. “Time to clean up this mess…”

Eddie looked around at the state of the once clean kitchen and he groaned. “Yeah, we’d better clean up before your mother has a fit.”

Bowls were washed and dried and they filled the dishwasher with the rest before cleaning down the table. Only when Eddie was satisfied that it was clean enough did he pull off his apron and hung it up. When he turned back around, he stopped as Richie was staring right at him. “Rich?”

Richie blinked in response and a small smile worked its way onto his lips and he stepped towards him. “You’ve uh...you’ve got some flour on your cheek.” A blush made its way onto Eddie’s cheeks and he quickly moved his hands over his face, hoping to catch it. When he looked back up at Richie, he bit his lip when he shook his head. “C’mere.” He pushed his glasses back up Eddie’s nose. “Glasses really suit you, Eds.”

Eddie swore his heart stopped beating right then as Richie closed the gap between them, lifting his thumb to brush over his cheek, clearly catching the flour that was stuck there. He swallowed and tilted his head up, meeting Richie’s eyes as they were frozen in place.

“Did you get it?” Eddie whispered, even though he clearly knew the answer. Richie nodded his head in response, and no other words were spoken, or needed to be spoken as they slowly moved towards each other.

Oh god. Richie was going to kiss him. They were going to kiss and it was because they wanted to, not because someone was watching them. Eddie felt his eyes start to drift closed and Richie was so close he could feel his breath on his face. Just a few more inches and they would be kissing-

**CLICK**

As the sound, and flash of a camera went off, Eddie jumped back and Richie went in the opposite direction. Eddie turned his head to find the source, only to find a guilty looking Maggie standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry boys...I thought the flash was off. God a really good photo though!”

She turned her phone around, letting them both see the picture and Eddie swallowed as he took in the sight. The two of them standing so close, the love Eddie was feeling for Richie clear in his eyes. He just hoped that Richie didn’t notice.

Then, as if the universe wasn’t already against them. The time on the oven went off.

“Time to decorate those cookies!”

* * * * *

Eddie blinked open his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips as he realised that it was still dark outside. He wondered for a moment what it was that had woken him up from his dream, but then his stomach growled and he knew that was the reason. With a quick glance down the bottom of the bed, he noticed that Richie was peacefully asleep. His heart ached and he slipped out of the bed, heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

He pulled open the fridge and grabbed the milk carton before seeking out some cereal and taking a seat at the table. A glance at the clock told him that it was just after one in the morning, which meant it was now officially Christmas Eve.

“Couldn’t sleep?” A voice asked and Eddie looked up to see Maggie in the doorway, adorned in her dressing gown. She smiled and crossed the room, grabbing a plate and making her a bowl of cereal too, joining Eddie at the table.

“My stomach couldn’t sleep more like it,” Eddie said with a smile, finishing off the bowl and sliding it to the side. “Needed something to quieten it down.”

Maggie smiled and Eddie, soft and loving. “Oh well, you can’t ignore the calling of your stomach.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Maggie finished her cereal. “I never thanked you...for letting me join you for Christmas.”

“Oh, darling, it’s really nothing,” Maggie placed a hand over Eddie’s. “Actually you are most welcome. I can’t remember the last time I saw Richie smile the way he does when he’s around you.”

A blush made its way onto Eddie’s cheeks and he tilted his head down, “Really?”

“Absolutely.” Maggie nodded her head. “It’s like he worships the ground you walk on. It’s lovely to see him so happy and in love.”

Richie. In love. With Eddie. He had to hold his scoff back at the mere thought. Richie was just a really good actor. Then, for the first time that he arrived here, Eddie felt guilty as well as sadness for lying to Maggie and Went. They were such kind and lovely people and Eddie was here, sleeping in their home, eating their food and lying to them all the while.

He wished he wasn’t. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of this family for real. To be Richie’s real boyfriend that he could kiss and hug and love with all his heart.

“So how do you normally spend Christmas, Eddie?” Maggie asked, breaking his thoughts. He turned his head to face her and he smiled sadly.

“Normally I sit had home with a takeaway and watch cheesy Christmas movies,” Eddie replied honestly. “I haven’t had a Christmas like this in a long time.”

“I’m sorry, Eddie,” Maggie whispered, squeezing his hand once more. “You’re a very special boy Eddie. No matter what, you’ll always be welcome here.”

Eddie was sure, that when they decide on the fallout of this trip, Eddie won’t be welcome anywhere near this house again. Still, he smiled, “Thank you Maggie.”

They sat there together for a while, drinking some tea and talking about the following day. Richie and Eddie were going last minute shopping to the mall near their home and it was going to be a long, and stressful morning. When the need for sleep came too much to ignore, Eddie bid Maggie good night and headed back the the room.

He paused at the foot of the bed, watching as Richie slept and he looked up at his own place. Making a split decision, he pulled back the covers on Richie’s end and climbed in next to him. He settled back into the bed and hesitated before wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist, snuggling into him.

He was asleep before he could feel Richie’s arms move around his waist in response, hugging him tight.

* * * * *

Shopping on Christmas Eve was probably the worst mistake that Eddie had ever made. Every store was jam packed to the brim with people buying last minute gifts, frantically screaming and searching for that one toy they had forgotten to buy. It was complete mayhem.

Richie however, seemed totally and completely calm. They walked through the mall, sides pressed up against each other, weaving in and out of the throngs of crazy people.

“How can you deal with this?” Eddie asked, unable to help himself from lacing their fingers together just so he didn’t get lost. Richie didn’t seem to mind, squeezing his hand back as they dived into one of the stores.

“I do this every year, Eds. When you do something for so long, it becomes second nature,” Richie laughed. “Alright. I’m going to do some shopping, you get yours too and we’ll meet back here okay?”

Eddie nodded his head and he took a walk around the store, eyeing up all of the items on the shelves. He had to find something for Richie, but he had no clue what. That is, until his eyes landed on what he _knew_ ****was the perfect gift and he hoped more than anything that Richie would like it as well.

He purchased the item and then moved to the meet up place he had agreed with Richie. Less than five minutes later, Richie appeared from the till, bags gathered in his arms and a smile on his cheeks. “How about we put these in the car and go get some hot chocolate?”

“I’d love that,” Eddie nodded, following Riche back to the car. A smile appeared on his face as Richie reached down with his free hand and laced their fingers together, just like they had done earlier.

After dumping their bags in Richie’s car, they headed back inside and stood in line of the coffee shop, ordering two hot chocolates to go. They headed back out of the crowded mall, breathing in the fresh air, the heat having cooled down considerably. “You want to go see the maze?” Richie offered and Eddie nodded his head, letting him lead the way.

The maze was just outside the mall, decorated in Christmas decorations, music playing from the inside. They slowly made their way over to the entrance, pausing to throw their empty cups into the trash. As they did, giggles broke through and will a turn of his head, Eddie spotted a group of kids standing a few feet away from them, giggling to themselves and pointing at the two of them. Richie frowned and followed his gaze and he raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re standing under mistletoe!” One of the little girls giggled, pointing above their heads. “That means you have to kiss.”

Eddie looked up and much to his horror, right above their heads was indeed, mistletoe. “Oh uh,”

“Well, it’s tradition isn’t it?” Richie whispered softly, his voice low. The kids were staring at them, hope in their eyes at getting to see them kiss. Eddie swallowed and he nodded his head. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, like you said, it’s tradition.” Eddie whispered back and Richie reached a hand up, holding the back on Eddie’s neck. Before he could overthink it, Richie leaned down, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

In the background he heard the kids giggle before they dispersed, leaving them alone. Eddie closed his eyes, pushing up on his toes, kissing Richie back as though it was going to be his only time. Which, technically, it was. Richie’s lips were soft and tasted distinctly of the hot chocolate he just drank, as well as the strawberry laces he had eaten earlier that day.

It was like a dream come true.

Just as quickly as it started, the kiss ended. The need to breathe became too much to ignore and Eddie pulled back, inhaling shakily. Richie cleared his throat and he looked down at Eddie, reaching a hand out to tilt his chin up. “Eds…”

“Richie!” The voice of Maggie broke through and she appeared from the exit from the mall. “Come on you two, we’re leaving in a minute!”

Eddie watched as Richie’s face scrunched up for a second before he grinned and let him go, reaching down to lace their fingers together. “Shall we?”

Eddie could only nod.

* * * * *

Eddie could barely get to sleep that evening, the feeling of Richie’s lips on his still lingering. They still hadn’t had a chance to talk about it, as everything had been go go go since they arrived back from the mall. Now, Richie was fast asleep next to him, an arm thrown around his waist. Before they had gone to bed, Richie had patted the spot next to him, letting Eddie know that he was alright with them both sleeping on the same end of the bed.

When Christmas morning arrived, Eddie was woken up by an excited Richie and rushed out of the bed and down the stairs. Maggie and Went were already awake, sitting on the sofa by the tree, all the presents separated into piles. Eddie pushed his glasses up his nose and took a seat on the couch, watching as the family opened all their gifts.

“Eds, this is for you,” Richie smiled softly, passing him a box. Eddie blinked, he had bought Richie a present too, but he wasn’t sure if Richie had bothered getting one for him. Seems he was mistaken. Carefully, Eddie opened it up and his eyes widened. Inside was a notebook and on the inside the words engraved, “To Eds, love Rich.”

“Rich...it’s beautiful, thank you,” Eddie whispered and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck in a hug, squeezing him tight. When he pulled away, he leaned down to pick up the present he had bought for Richie the day before. It was small, but he hoped that Richie would like it. “For you.”

“Oh Eds, you shouldn’t have!” Richie grinned but he opened it anyway, revealing a box. With a frown, Richie opened the box and he blinked at what was inside. “Eds…” Richie breathed. “You got me guitar picks...fuck Eds this is amazing. Thank you.”

“It was nothing…”

Even though it was _everything._

After their presents had been opened and dinner served, they were joined by Richie’s aunts, uncles and cousins. They were all excited to meet Eddie and greeted him with the same warmth as Maggie and Went did. Once they were all gathered in the sitting room, one of Richie’s cousins clapped her hands and suggested they play a Tozier classic game.

“How do you play?” Eddie asked curiously and Richie wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Well, we go around the room and tell each other something new that no-one knows. Pretty simple really.” He explained. “I’ll start. I’ve been keeping this a secret for a few weeks but...I’ve been promoted at work to a writer. Richie Tozier is an editor no more!”

Everyone stood up, cheering and congratulating Richie with hugs and kisses. Eddie blinked a few times, both shocked and happy for him. “Congratulations, Tozier,” Eddie smirked and Richie planted a huge smacker on Eddie’s cheek.

“Don’t be sad, Eds. I’ll still be your desk buddy. Can’t leave you all alone now can I?” Richie winked and Eddie bit his lip, holding back his smile.

The game continued around the room, secrets being revealed one after the other, until it came to Maggie. She smiled and looked right at Eddie. “My secret is, I hope that Eddie is in our lives for many more Christmases to come. You have been a joy to have Eddie.”

As Maggie’s words settled in Eddie’s mind he cleared his throat and stood up, ready to tell his secret. “I- this is probably going to be a bit of a shock to some of you, but...I can’t keep this a secret anymore and I’m sorry.”

“Eds?” Richie stared at him, eyes wide and Eddie shook his head.

“Richie...I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since the first day I met you. You didn’t even know me and yet you committed yourself to sharing a desk with me for the rest of our careers. You...you never fail to make me laugh, cry and be nothing more than myself. I- I don’t want this to be pretend anymore.” As he breathed the words, he avoided everyone’s stares. “I want this to be real. I really am in love with you Richie and...and I just wanted you to know that.”

He paused for a few moments, before he excused himself and stepped out onto the front porch, the hot air making him sweat under his clothes. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears and he wiped his face. He was so focused on not breaking down that he didn’t hear the door open and someone join him until they were pressed against his side.

“Did you mean it?” Richie asked, his fingers ghosting over Eddie’s as they hung by his side.

Eddie blinked and he turned his head, meeting Richie’s eyes. “Of course I meant it, Richie. I...I’ve meant everything I’ve ever said to you.”

Richie stared at Eddie for a few moments before he broke into a wide smile and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him against his chest. “Well, that’s just fantastic.”

“Rich?”

“If you didn’t already know, I love you too you idiot. I always have, This trip was well...I hoped that it would make you fall for me, completely unaware that you already did,” Richie laughed, resting their foreheads together. “I love you Eds.”

Eddie let out a happy breath and he wrapped an arm around Richie’s neck, burying it into Richie’s hair. “Kiss me you idiot.”

And Richie did just that.

_**The end.** _


End file.
